The Right Love
by Jaded Jimmie Productions
Summary: Squeal to 'As Long as You'll Have me' Sam goes back in time to stop a war bewteen Danny and Phantom. Stopping the war is easy finding the right brother to marry, that's a challenge. AU! For AJ girlie you is awesome ;)
1. Chapter 1

The Right Love.

Samantha glanced around the room. The first thing she noticed was the round television with images of Danny and Phantom. She raised an eyebrow to the images of her from birth to her death. Where was she?

"Don't be afraid child." A soothing, monotone said gently.

"What do you want?" Samantha asked.

"Wanting something and needing something are quite different." The voice said amused.

"And exactly, how was that statement amuse you?" Samantha asked.

"Instead of asking where you are; you asked me what I wanted. Proving how intelligent you are." Samantha saw two red eyes stare emotionless at her.

"Explain things to me, please. I'm so confused." Samantha said gaining a small migraine.

"Problem solving fix the future. Stopping a war helps the present and falling inlove helps the past." A voice said. It was a feminine voice.

"Who are you?" Sam asked as a girl stepped from out the shadows.

The dark-skin girl was beautiful. Her face was round with bright hypnotizing brown orbs. Her nose was small and sharp leading to full brown lips. Her hair was swept into a high ponytail. She wore a light grey, off the shoulder, belly top accompany by black jeans with chains around the hips and black flip flops.

"What's your name?" Samantha asked the girl as she walked to her.

"Name's AJ. Like AJ from Fairly Odd Parents; just not bald." AJ said as Sam saw the actual colors of her hair: deep brown streaked in blue.

"So why am I here?" Samantha asked.

"That answer is not allowed." The red eye shadow said.

"But—" Sam started only to be cut off.

"TIME OUT."

* * *

Sam awoken on a soft bed. She placed a hand on her pounding head. What happen? She lifted the comforter and gasped. She was in an old fashion silk night gown.

"Mistress Sam get up. There's trouble!" A voice scream outside the door of the bedroom.

Sam then realized, this wasn't her room. She quickly raced to the door. Before her was a tan girl biting her lips Her long light brown hair ruffled, as if she ran here, that tapped around her forearm. Her grey eyes seemed to be glued to Sam's as she clutched her little green night gown.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked the woman clutched on to her.

"War between the two colonies. We're ahead of schedule!" The girl whispered dragging Sam out her room and into the cold.

"Hello SammyB!" Sam turned around to the girl beside her in the carriage. Sam knew those brown eyes.

"What's your name? Where are we going? What war is going on? What did the girl meant by ahead of schedule?" Sam asked as she folded her arms.

"You ask a lot of questions." The woman said crossing her legs as she sipped on wine.

"You were there with me in that place. With the clocks and pictures of Danny and Phantom." Sam accused.

"Mmhm. Clockwork's tower." The dark skinned woman chuckled as she sipped her wine.

"What's going on?" Sam asked again. Why can't she give her a straight forward answer?

'This is getting very irritating,' Sam thought.

"You're not the rainbow from my sun either." The woman said, "Name's AJ."

"Okay AJ would you please explain to me WHAT THE GOD'S BLUE SKY IS GOING ON HERE?" Sam hissed to AJ.

"Short version or long version?" AJ asked.

"Short, I can catch up easily." Sam said pouring some wine for herself.

"You're here to stop a war and fall inlove with one of the kings."

"What the slam bag!" Sam asked as AJ eyes turned yellow in amusement.

"I only answer once. This message will repeat until you get it."

"Fine. So which side are we heading to first?" Sam asked as they approached a vertex with green swirls.

"Prince Phantom."

* * *

Phantom's POV

" I was all like no way. And she like yes way okay. Then I said oh no she didn't and-"

I sighed. These girls are all the same. I can't even stand my girlfriend! Bowing my head a nodded, my long pearl colored hair concealing my emerald eyes as she continue to rant. If a girl was to rant, why can't it be opinional? Tugging at my glove to stare at my watch, only three minutes until her escort will tell her it's time to leave.

"Paullina," I said slowly, "do you love me?"

"Of course I love you. You're mi trozo de amor ectoplásmico." She said then over-fluttered her eyelashes.

I know ectoplásmico is ectoplasm, the sound similar. Amor means love, I know because my twin little sister teased me this morning with it. So did Paullina called me her ectoplasmic love?

"What about me do you love?" I asked. Honestly besides her looks, I don't like anything about her.

"You're fun, loving, a great listener-" I cut her off.

"What makes me fun? What makes me a great listener?" I asked.

Paullina went silent. She didn't know the answer because I never talked on dates. She never loved me, but why did she go out with me?

"Honestly we look good together. Best throughout the entire kingdom. I'll give you my body, you give me your wealth." She said as my jaw dropped.

Did she just say that.

"It's over Paullina." I said gritting my teeth.

"Miss Sanchez," her escort called, "time to leave."

"Coming," she snarled back, "remember every king needs a queen. I dragged you along for nine years. I'm smart, I'm beautiful-"

"You're conniving, devilish woman." I told her as she got up.

"Remember you need a queen and you know where I live." She said as she swished her hips as she left.

I climbed into my carriage. I put my head in my hands and sighed. I feel like a fool. Letting drag me around like a rag doll. I've been dating an enfant terrible, how could I do that? I can never love again. Unless an angel flies down and hit my head with mallet; I will never love again.

The carriage stopped. I growled as I thew open the door. The rain immediately soaked my hair as I glared at the driver. But he was talking to a couple of girls, one was sick and the other covered in mud. The girl covered in mud huddle the sick girl as she fell to the ground. My eyes soften a bit before I got out of the carriage.

"Can I help you, miss?" I asked as my eyes connected to hers.

Amethyst met emerald.

My breath was catch in my throat. My heart beat like a drum and it was so loud, I thought she heard me. She was simply beautiful. Long obsidian colored hair, bright beautiful amethyst eyes, small sharp nose with small yet full pink lips. Her face was heart shape with a sharp tip giving her a sexy yet innocent look. Rain dripping from every angle made her look so kissable.

"OOMPH!" I groaned as I got hit in the head with a baseball bat.

It wasn't a mallet but I'll take it!

* * *

So slow starting off. So how was it? Sorry I made ya sick AJ =/ but you'll get better.

Reviews:

**bunnyluvahoney**:_ I know Sam had looked like a pedo but she isn't. Danny was under a spell _

**AJ**: _we'll be Best friends in this_ story. How do you like your character so far?

**DannySamLover20**: _sure thing_

**missafrolatina**: _don't I have a cliffhanger all the time?_

**Sara lovelymusic**: _lol love you too. _

**Robastar34**: _Thankya Roba ;_

**sammansonrepilica**: _here's the sequel it's so slow right now._

_Jaded Jimmie Productions_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi?

Don't get mad at me... Yeah you all have ever right to be but it isn't my fault. I promise to work better to keep updating. My footer explains my week. But enjoy this short passage

* * *

**Phantom POV**

"Please my friend is sick. Help her please!" Her voice was so beautiful and smooth to the ears.

"Of course miss." I said, praying my voice did not emit the sound of a man over doing his bidding.

"Sam; call me Sam." She said as she relaxes beside me and her friend on her lap.

"I'm Phantom." I said as a blush danced my cheeks. Ugh; why can't I stop blushing around her?

"Nice to meet you." Sam said with the sweetest smile I've ever seen.

"Tell me a bit about yourself." I said trying to hold the eagerness from voice.

"Well I'm not much of a person. I'm an environmental activist, I love nature and the supernatural. I'm against violence unless its absolutely needed; I'm a girl of compromise."

"So what if I knew a ghost who wants to meet you. Would you meet him since you know," I nervously rubbed my neck. "You love the supernatural?"

"Yeah ghost are cool. People are freaked-out because they don't possess the same abilities as ghosts. Then again humans have attributes that ghosts don't. If we team together, we're basically undefeatable."

"But," I rebutted, "if ghosts and humans don't get along it could lead to domination."

After a couple minutes of fake debating, the girl in Sam's lap stirred. She coughed abit, with Sam loving patting her back, she fell asleep in her arms. Sam genuine concern for this girl made my heart soar. Sam was simply amazing.

...

In less than an hour Sam shown me: mental strength, brains, and genuine concern. She has some qualities I look for in a woman plus she's beautiful. We arrived to my castle; I didn't want to flash my wealth into her face. The driver came to pick up the sick girl and took her to the infirmary. Sam stood outside the castle with a questioning look. It made my heartbeat faster in anxiety.

"Do you not like the castle?" I asked as politely and unbothered as I could. What if she doesn't like? I'll have to change the whole decor.

"I was just hoping to find a little hunt where I could use herbs to heal her. I didn't suspect you would take me to a castle. I hope the king don't flash me." Sam said as she followed the direction of where the driver took her friend.

"Wait!" I ran to catch up with her, "why don't you like it when people flash wealth?"

"Instead of flashing, they can use it to help the poor, the sick, the community. But instead they want to wave it in people's faces like some sort of sick game." Sam said now laying beside her friend stroking her hair.

"Not many people are as intelligent as you are m'lady." My body knelt down beside her without my consent, "There should be more beauties like you. They'll make the world better."

My eyes connected with hers again. My body moved on its own to kiss her. My eyes started to close but I saw the light blush upon her cheek and her eyes drifting shut as well. This felt so right, I'm to kiss the girl who's prefect for me. Our lips were only a centimeter apart.

"PHANTOM!" My baby sister called out then came to find me.

"What Danielle? I'm busy at the moment." I growled annoyed as she floated into the room.

"Sheesh; I wanted to know who your date went with Paullina."

"Paullina? Paullina Sanchez?" Sam asked, she looked mad. So not a good sign. Danielle you would shut up if you loved me.

"Yeah his girlfriend of nine years. He said he was proposing."

Crud. I'm screwed.

"I hope you and your fiancé live happily ever after." Sam said walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked her. She can't leave me... Ever.

"To rent a hut. I'll be back to check on AJ tomorrow." With that she left. I turned to my sister with a glare.

"What?" She asked innocently then flew off.

* * *

So yeah I've been gone for a while. I'm one out of three juniors to get to take PSAT! PSAT test will be held this Wednesday. It's a big deal I'm studying for it. I'm took my permit test for the first time and passed it, yesterday. My friend got arrested for lying that he brought a bomb to school. _ he's the idiot of my heart. Lol and exboyfriend so yeeeaaahhh. I also got AB honor I need to raise my one grade in business then I'll have all A's. Jimmie been working her booty off.

For readers of Possession I'm working on it and post when I have it.

Reviews:

missafrolatina: hehe well what's next is a secret. hehe

sammansonrepilica: Thanks rep =)

AJ: everybody this is my daughter! XD

DannySamLover20: I shall


End file.
